


Sway

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: therese appreciates dance halls that she feels safe in





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



They’re at a dance hall that Abby had suggested. 

 

It’s a Friday night. Bessie Smith played softly in the background: 'T ain't nobody's business if I do, do, do, do.

 

Therese smiled at this, the irony. Here in this dance hall no one cared if she dared to take Carol’s hand and chance a twirl. Her red tea dress following behind her as her hips swayed with the motion. 

 

Therese loved nights like this the most. Free of the pressing worry of prying eyes. Allowed more than the calculated play of passing the salt to feel Carol’s hand against hers. 

 

From the outside, some may think that Therese followed what Carol told her, as she was younger, less experienced. But, the way their relationship was balanced -it was an equal one. 

 

Though Carol was taller than her, leading her across the dance floor was something Therese did with ease. Endless Sunday mornings were spent padding across the floor of their apartment with jazz melodies crackling from the record player in the corner, guiding their practiced steps. 

 

Therese had taken ballet as a girl at the convent. It had been one of her favourite recreational activities whilst there. There was a strength that she had felt building as she moved. Growing through the years and, she’d known Carol knew how to dance but, together, in time, they were so in sync as if the meaning of sway was created just for the movements they made together. 

 

Therese also loved nights at this dance hall because it was well hidden, but still central, and often, on the way home, Carol treated them to mint juleps at their local pub. The distance they had to keep in the small booth was made all the more bearable by the smell of Carol’s perfume. After dancing all evening, though fading, it was still as delicious. Therese always felt it begged for her hands to chase its scent under Carol’s dress and find its true source on the surface of her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> 'T ain't nobody's business if I do by Bessie Smith is an amazing song. 
> 
> I've been listening to my nan's old jazz collection today and it inspired this. 
> 
> come find me on tumblr at thisismybrainrain to cry about the price of salt with me.


End file.
